The New Wolf in Town
by 2RoswellianGirls
Summary: Derek was used to being a lone wolf, but lately he's been craving something new. [This is a Sterek Fanfic, based in Roswell. Written by Jenn]
1. Crowded Streets

It was his first night in a brand new town, and he was ready to start a different life. A life, where no one knew who or what he was. As he turned into his new homes drive way, he was overwhelmed by the streets flooded with people. He got out of his small sports car, and immediately spotted a beautiful brunette. Derek tried to get himself together before he walked over to her.

"Do you know why the streets are so busy?" He gave her his famous smile.

As she turned around slowly, she gave a short giggle. "Well, this must mean you're new in town? It's the celebration, of the crash."

"The crash?" Derek must have even looked confused.

Trying to hold in her laugh she replied, "Look around, remember you're in Roswell."

Taking a short time to glance at the people, he began to quickly notice all of the costumes. "Aliens" he mumbled under his breath.

"That's what we're known for, and by the way I'm Liz. Welcome to Roswell."

"Derek, Derek Hale." He replied extending his hand to shake hers.

"Nice to meet you, Derek Hale" She gave a smile, and continued, "A couple streets over is my families restaurant, The Crash Down Cafe. Come by sometime."

"Thanks, I will." As they broke from their conversation he watched her walk deep into the crowd. Suddenly a tall, dark haired man took a hold of her waist and they disappeared.

"Well, That's that." He said out loud to himself.

Heading back to his car, he grabbed a box and an oversized bag. As he approached the door he gave one last look at the sea of people and headed inside. It was a smaller house with only one floor and two bedrooms. With all the people roaming the streets, he now understood why the cost was so low. Derek wasn't used to being around so many people. It was new, but perhaps what he needed.

Setting the box on the kitchen counter, he glanced at his phone and was surprised to see that it was barley 6pm. Being too exhausted by the long drive, he chose the first bedroom he saw and dropped his bag on the floor. Being thankful that the house came fully furnished, he kicked off his shoes next to the closet door. Slipping off his black jeans next, he crawled right into the sheetless bed. Almost immediately he was asleep and slept the whole night through.


	2. Just Derek Hale

Waking up slowly to the morning sun was a nice change. Making his way over to his bag, he grabbed a new set of clothes and a towel. As he entered the bathroom, he noticed it was a little cramped. The shower was just that, with no tub. Derek didn't mind that, luckily.

He reached into the shower, hoping his water was already turned on like promised. Turning the knob he felt the hot water hit his forearm. Slowly dropping his boxer briefs and removing his V-neck, he climbed into the shower. Letting the water hit every inch of his muscular body, he decided to take his time. He had no place to be, and no one to see. This thought slightly upset him.

As the minutes passed the water grew cold. Turning the shower off he could hear his stomach growling. Remembering that Liz mentioned her family's restaurant, he decided to head there. Dressing quickly he made his way to his sleek, black car and headed into the main part of town.

Looking up and down the roads, he noticed a broken down jeep. Pulling up next to it, he rolled down his slightly tinted window. "Hey, did you need some help?"

As the dark haired gentleman turned his head, he suddenly remembered he was the guy with Liz the previous night. "I think I can get it going, Thanks though."

Not sure what to say next, he decided to ask for directions. "Well, I'm new in town and could use some help getting to The Crash Down?" Derek gave him the same smile he used on Liz.

Before the dark haired guy could respond, the jeep came to life. "I'm headed there now if you'd like to follow, and I'm Max."

"Derek Hale."

Giving Derek a knowing look, Max responded "Oh, yes. Liz mentioned you. I'll get you to the cafe."

Max climbed up into his jeep and glanced down at Derek's small sports car. "You don't see many of those cars in Roswell." Max gave a half smile as he pulled in front of Derek.

Just going up and down the streets he could tell that he stuck out like sore thumb. Reaching the cafe, he parked next to max and followed him in. Walking into the restaurant, they were greeted by a quirky waitress.

"Hey Max, oh, and hellooo..." before she could say anymore, a tall stocky guy yelled "MARIA," from the kitchen.

"Sit anywhere you'd like." Flashing a smile, Maria headed straight to the kitchen.

"Derek, come sit with me if you'd like."

"I don't want to intrude." Derek said, almost shyly.

"Come on." Max said, leading him to his favorite booth.

Back in the kitchen, Maria finds Liz and starts her questioning about the mystery man. "Um Liz, who is Max with?"

Before Liz could answer the gentleman who yelled Maria's name previously, cut them off. "Maria, stop swooning, you have this." The cook motioned his arms up and down giving a grin.

"Hush it Michael. So..Liz..."

Looking out onto the dining room floor, Liz saw Max was with Derek Hale. "Weird. Oh, that's just Derek Hale. He's new in town."

Maria looked Liz up and down, "Just Derek Hale?"

Liz couldn't help but laugh at her best friend, like usual. "Yes, Derek Hale. I met him last night as some of the festivities were happening."

Before Maria could ask any more questions, Liz walked out to the booth.


	3. Liz's Cousin

"Max, Derek - Nice and odd seeing you two here together." Liz blinked fast, and gave a confused look.

Answering first, Max explained how the two ran into one another. As he finished, Liz handed the two handsome guys a menu, but only gave Max a flirty wink. "I'll be right back for your orders."

Walking away she glanced up at the clock and noticed her cousin was running late for his shift again. Headed to the phone to give him a call she heard someone barge in the back door. Suddenly a thin, young man came rushing onto the diner floor.

"Stiles! Late! AGAIN!" Liz tried to keep her voice down.

Running over to his cousin, the young man tripped over a chair and fell to his face. Looking up embarrassed his eyes met another set of gorgeous eyes. "Whoa, are you okay?" Derek asked as he helped up the young man.

Not knowing how much he was staring, he shook his head up and down while giving a quick wave to Max. "Who's that?" Derek asked Max.

"Liz's cousin, Stiles."

Watching Stiles make his way to Liz in one piece, Derek couldn't help but laugh.

"Stiles, what's going on? I gave you this job to help you out." Liz hated being hard on him with everything he's been through.

"This is the last time, I promise." Stiles replied, feeling like a failure.

"Fine, I have to get some other tables; can you get Max and Derek's orders?"

Stiles glanced at the booth, and tried to wipe the giddy smile from his face. "No prob, cous."

Trying not to make a fool of himself again, he walked to the booth quickly. "Did you two know what you wanted?" Stiles tried not to make eye contact at the new stranger.

"Just The Green Martian shake." Max replied first.

Stiles grinned, but was shot down by Max's stare. "And for you, Derek is it?"

"Derek it is, and I'll try the Will Smith Innocent Bystander Burger."

"Good choice. It'll be right out." As Stiles grabbed the menus from Derek's hand, he brushed his right hand softly. A jolt went through his body and butterflies filled his stomach, as his throat tightened up.

Stiles went straight to the kitchen to give Michael the ticket. "You look a little flustered there." Michael couldn't help but notice Stiles flushed cheeks.

"Oh, I'm just a little warm."

Michael didn't quite believe him, but knew it wasn't his business. As the clock slowly passed, the order was finally up. Stiles grabbed the burger and shake, and headed straight to the booth. As he handed the burger over to Derek, he couldn't help but stare again. Derek's eyes were easy to get lost in very quickly.

Derek couldn't help but notice how weird Stiles was acting. He found it strange, but oddly cute. He liked the way Stiles held his mouth, and the sound of his voice. Both breaking away from the stare, they gave a small smile to one another.


	4. Spacey Stiles

As Liz called Stiles name, he snapped back into reality. He wasn't sure why he felt the way he did, but something felt different about just being around Derek in those short moments.

"Yeah, what did you need Liz?" Stiles said as he walked with his cousin into the backroom.

"Are you doing okay? You seem a little spacy today. And don't make any jokes."

"Oh, you know me too well. I feel fine, actually more than fine. "Stiles said with a slight smile, as his mind drifted off into Derek land.

"Stiles? Stiles? STILES! Snap out of it! I'm glad you're fine, but we are getting busy. So bust your butt today!" Liz couldn't help but laugh a little.

"I'm ready to prove myself." Feeling like he could conquer the world, he was ready to face the long night of complaining customers and greasy messes.

Heading back out to make sure Derek and Max were doing okay, his smile turned to a frown. "Max, where's Derek?"

"Oh, don't worry he left you more than enough for his bill. Have fun with the extra money."

As Stiles went for the money he noticed a napkin with some scribbles on it under the money. Suddenly the good tip didn't mean so much. Not mentioning it to Max, he grabbed it along with the money. Reaching the cash register, he decided to read the scribbled napkin.

_I wish I could have said goodbye. I hope to see you around. – Derek_

Grinning hard, he spun around to see Michael staring at him from the kitchen. "What?"

"Oh, nothing dude. " Michael replied, and continued flipping the burgers.

Stiles ignored him, and went back to doing his job. He was ready for the night to go by, so it could be one day closer to possibly seeing the stranger with a name, Derek Hale.


	5. Days Passed

A few days passed, and no Derek Hale in the crash down. Stiles was growing impatient quickly. As Liz got to work that afternoon, she noticed Stiles looking at the door like he was possibly waiting for someone. "Hey, are you expecting someone?" Liz couldn't help but pry a little.

Still not taking his eyes off of the door, Stiles mumbled an "I wish."

Putting her hand on his shoulder, she swung him around so they would be face to face. "You seem very out of it still. It's ever since the other day, when Derek Hale was….oh." Liz quickly stopped talking.

"Liz, you have no idea what you are talking about." Stiles snapped. As he saw Liz's face, knowing she felt bad prying into his life now, he decided to open up. "I'm very sorry; I just don't know what to say about the way I feel these days."

"Well, you're my cousin and one of my best friends. So you can talk to me, just know that." Liz replied, sincerely.

Almost immediately taking her up on the offer, Stiles blurted out "I CAN'T STOP THINKING ABOUT HIM."

A small giggle came from Liz, with a small reply to follow. "And, you know that's okay right?"

Thinking about what she just said, it felt like a weight was lifted off of his shoulders. He was always worried about being judged. He was never popular, he never knew how to express his feelings, and he always thought everything he did was in the wrong. So he thought liking Derek wasn't any different.

"Thanks, you're right. I just don't know what to do or where to go from here." Stiles said softly.

"Well, I do know where he lives." Liz couldn't help but get giddy over her cousin's new found crush.

"I can't just show up at his house!"

"Maybe you don't have to…" Liz trailed off, and gave her cousin a nod to look over at the door now.

As Stiles turned, he noticed Derek Hale, in his leather jacket and dark jeans coming into the diner. Before Stiles could react in any way, Derek was right in front of him. "Hey."

"Oh, Hey Derek. It's been awhile since we've seen you. Did you want a booth or table today?" Stiles tried to keep his emotions in order.

"Actually, I came to see you." Derek showed off his pearly whites.

As the words came out of Derek's beautiful lips, Stiles fought the feelings shooting through him. Noticing he wasn't responding, Derek went on. "So, are you off soon?"

"I get off in 10 minutes actually; I've been here all day."

"Ah, well if you're tired…" Derek trailed off with a lost sense of hope.

"No, no, no. I am fully awake." And all he could think to himself was how much of that statement was true in a few different senses.

Derek couldn't help but smirk. "Okay then, let's go out."

"There's another celebration, a little lower key than all the other ones you may have encountered here already."

"Okay, I can deal with that. Where and when?" Derek felt relief that it wasn't going to be a celebration like the ones outside of his house.

"Liz's house, and that happens to be where I stay too. She's having a get together, and she did mention a couple weeks ago I could invite some people. Meet back here at 8? And then you can follow me there. "

"Okay, I'll see you then, Stiles." Derek didn't want to seem too eager, but he did wish they could go out somewhere a lone. Walking out of the diner, he turned back around and could see Stiles doing a small dance at the counter. "I think I'll defiantly like this guy." He said to himself.


	6. Nervous Stiles

Once 7:59pm hit, Stiles palms got even sweatier. He found himself once again, looking at the door like a puppy waiting for his owner to get home. Liz closed the diner early, and sat next to Stiles patiently. She knew she should be home getting stuff together for the party, but she couldn't leave him alone with his own insecure thoughts.

8:05pm, only a five minutes after and Stiles thoughts became negative. "Liz, he isn't going to come is he?"

"Stiles, he asked YOU if you wanted to go out. I think he'll show." Liz never had seen him act this way about anyone before, especially in such a short time. "Why are you so nervous?"

"How can you not be?" Stiles responded looking down at the table top.

Suddenly the door swung open, which made bells on the door jingle. "Stiles, I am sorry I am a little late, I couldn't find my jacket."

Trying not to be overly excited to see the handsome face of Derek Hale, Stiles stood up and walked over to him. "It's okay, I wasn't worried."

Derek could tell that was a little white lie, but he brushed it off. There was no need to embarrass him. "Well, let's get this party started."

Liz grabbed the keys to lock up, and they were on their way.

"Do you mind if I just ride with you?" Derek couldn't help but ask.

"Oh, well, yeah."

Climbing into Stiles jeep, Derek started to become a little nervous himself. He hasn't dated anyone since Jennifer, and that didn't end so well. He came to Roswell to start over fresh, meet new people and forget about the past. He wasn't expecting to meet someone so quick that made him smile, that made him want to get out of the house.

"So, Derek, how do you like Roswell?" Stiles broke the silence first.

Looking over at Stiles soft lips, all he could reply with was, "No complaints so far."

Stiles could see Derek looking at him from the corner of his eye. He would usually feel uncomfortable with someone staring at him, but this time all he felt was his heart beating faster. Derek could feel that too. Only minutes passed when they pulled into Liz's driveway. The house was a nice size, with a beautiful balcony overlooking the front yard.

"This is Liz's house. She used to live on top of the diner, but it wasn't big enough for her and Max, since you know, they want children." Stiles said softly.

"Ah, I see. So who lives at the diner now?"

"Michael and Maria do."

"And that's the quirky waitress and the cook right?"

"Yeah, they're an odd couple." Stiles smirked. "Well, I guess almost everyone I know is an odd couple."

All Derek could think about, was how they'd be an odd couple too. Yet not sure what to say to that, Derek got out of the car first. Stiles followed his lead, and they headed into the house.


	7. Quick Reflex

As they walked to the door, they were greeted by Max. "Hey Derek, welcome to our home."

"Thanks for having me." Derek was pleased that the house really wasn't over crowded. He saw Maria, Michael¸ and a few others he hasn't met yet.

"Hey! Stiles!" A thin, brown headed man called from across the room.

"Alex! I haven't seen you in so long. How are you?" Stiles greeted him as he got closer.

"I'm well; Isabel and I are getting married."

"I heard! I meant to call, I'm sorry. Congrats, man." Stiles was still a little awkward around Alex for certain reasons.

"Thanks, and who is this?" Alex said as he stuck his hand out to shake Derek's.

"This is Derek Hale, he's new in town."

"Well nice to meet you Derek. We all should get together soon now that we are back in Roswell."

"Yeah, sure." Stiles wasn't sure how to respond.

As Alex broke away, Derek couldn't help but ask. "So, was it just me, or was that a little awkward?"

"Awkward is the word for it. When we were younger, I guess you can say I had a crush on him. We kissed, he freaked out and we didn't talk for a long time. We are okay now, and I am happy him and Isabel are together. We just don't know how to act around one another anymore." Stiles explained.

"That can be tough to recover a friendship after that. Well just remember, not everyone would freak out in that sense if they got to kiss you."

Not sure if he heard right, but didn't seem to care, Stiles gave Derek a huge smile. "Let's go see if Liz needs any help with the food."

Following Stiles into the kitchen he was overwhelmed by the amazing smell coming from the oven. "What is that?" Derek couldn't help but ask.

"It's my family's famous Alien Apple Pie."

"Well, please save me a piece." Derek said with a smile.

"Don't worry, I made two." Liz liked the good vibe she got from this Derek Hale.

"Anything we can help you with cous?" Stiles asked.

"Actually Max was awesome and started most of it while I was working." As she finished the sentence, she turned around and bumped into the counter. A bowl of chips was well on its way to the kitchen floor, when Derek caught it two inches from hitting.

"Wow, great reflex. You caught that fast." Liz said, with a hint of confusion in her voice.

Not realizing that he used his Werewolf reflexes, he played it off. "I didn't want to see those chips wasted."

"Well, we thank you."

"Derek, let me show you the rest of the house." Stiles pulled Derek's hand.

Derek liked the touch of Stiles hand. It felt nice, just like when they brushed hands at the Crash Down the first day they met.

Walking upstairs, Stiles started the small tour. "Here's their lovely guestroom for now, or the soon to be nursery, we hope. Then down this way, is my room." Pausing Stiles looked over at Derek hoping he would ask to see inside.

Feeling what Stiles was, Derek simply asked, "May I see the inside?"


	8. Stiles Favorite Spot

Leading the way, Stiles walked inside his cozy room. Derek looked around, and saw a lot of things hanging on the wall. He walked closer to one of the many cork boards. Noticing many things, he grew even more curious about Stiles.

"I see you have a lot of things about the Crash on your walls?" Derek decided to ask.

"I actually have a lot of different things on my walls. Like, The Crash, Lochness Monster, Bigfoot and of course Werewolf sightings." Stiles looked over at Derek to see his reaction, he was hoping he didn't find him to weird.

"That's interesting." Derek only hoped Stiles couldn't read his reaction during the werewolf part.

"Oh gosh, you think I'm a total weirdo don't you?"

"You may be a little weird, but you're interesting. I like that." Derek gave a smile.

Not knowing if Derek was just being nice, Stiles tried to change the subject. "So, any other rooms you want to wander in?"

"As long as you're with me, I'll wander in any room." Derek couldn't help but be flirtatious. "I'd like to stay in here a little longer though."

Stiles was not used to this, and didn't know how to respond to almost anything Derek was saying. So instead of talking back, he just sat on his bed. Derek started to wonder if he was making Stiles uncomfortable, so skipping the bed, he took a seat at his computer desk.

"Ah, that's my favorite spot in the room. " Stiles decided to talk.

"Why's that?"

"It's where I read, research and just be me."

"Well, since it's your favorite spot, why don't you come and sit here?" Derek said playfully.

Not quite picking up on what Derek meant, he replied with "No, you can sit there." Stiles cracked a half smile.

"I didn't say I was going to get up."

Finally everything clicked in Stiles head.

"So…" Derek broke the small amount of silence.

Stiles slowly got up, and walked towards Derek. Not knowing what move to make next, he just stood in front of him awkwardly. Suddenly he felt Derek's hand grab his waist. Derek spun Stiles around playfully, to make him fall onto his firm lap.

As he fell, he wrapped his lanky arms around Derek's muscular neck. "Well, hello there."

"It's about time you came over here." Derek replied quickly.

In that moment they just sat there, looking at one another. Seconds passed, when they leaned in towards each other's mouth. Suddenly, they heard a scream.


	9. Sarcastic Stiles

As they both jumped up, they ran down stairs in full speed. "What's going on?" Stiles shouted. No reply. "HELLO? ANYONE? WHAT'S HAPPENING?"

Not finding anyone, they ran outside. Suddenly, Stiles was tackled to the ground by his Cousin Liz. "STILES! I'M GETTING MARRIED!"

His heart rate came down quick due to knowing everyone was okay, and he immediately went back to his sarcastic self. "You guys are pretty much already married." A grin filled his face.

"Stiles, shut it!" Liz laughed, and made her way up from the ground.

"Liz, I'm half joking. Congrats, but next time don't give me a heart attack." Stiles got up from the ground next, and embraced his cousin in a tight hug.

"I do apologize for that, but AHHH!" Liz couldn't hold in her excitement. She knew the day would come, but never knew when that day would be. As she broke the hug, she looked over at Derek and then back at Stiles. She now knew she interrupted something. "Well, that's enough about me. You two go back to the tour of the house." She tried to play it cool.

Both looking at one another, Derek spoke up. "Actually, I'm starved, when can I try that famous Alien Apple Pie?"

"We can make that happen right now." Liz said softly, as she saw the disappointment on her cousin's face.

"Yeah, let's go do that." Stiles said, not trying to cover the sadness in his voice.

Letting everyone lead the way inside, Derek grabbed Stiles wrist. "Come here."

Not expecting it, Stiles mouth finally met Derek's lips. "I just had to kiss you first. Now I can try that Apple Pie."

Stiles face turning red, his voice cracked. "I, I, uh, thank you?"

Giving a small laugh, Derek took Stiles hand and headed inside.


End file.
